Bad touch trio surprise
by MeiMeiaru8
Summary: This of coruse has the bad touch trio and my Oc in it...This is my first fanfic so it might suck! I don't own hetalia only my oc. Flames will be used to light Hong Kong's fireworks and launched at Prussia.
1. Chapter 1

The day was as normal as any day would be in the Hetalia academy. School just ended, France, Prussia and Spain disappeared off to harass someone and her siblings were still arguing. MeiMei groaned as she was walked toward town. This is what happens when you have nations as siblings. Cicadas yelled at her in their native tongue so she yelled back in hers which was Chinese. Her shoulder bag which was being pulled down by all her textbooks made her backache even worse. To top off this already worst day of her 4,000 year old life, the three harassers were driving up next to her in an unmarked white van. Cheesy much?

"Hey MeiMei!" Prussia yelled out, "Need a lift with the awesome me?" Why the heck is Prussia driving? She thought, starting to walk more quickly.

"Sí, chica! It's quicker if you drive there."

She stopped and glare at the bad touch trio, "Get away from me you frog!" she screamed as France reached out. Heck with her aching back, pinched feet. No way was she getting in a car with three people that Japan told her to stay away from and who is worst then South Korea. She grabbed the first thing her hand landed on in her bag and fling it at France who was in the shotgun seat. The book hit him square in the forehead knocking him out. Quickly she sprinted toward the main square, trying to get a few hundred miles between her and them.

"Yo dudes, did it work?" a voice in the back of the van said. Spain turned around to face the American in the back.

"No tengo èxito."

"Maybe I could try da?"

"AHHH! HOW DID THAT COMMIE GET IN HERE ANYWAY?" America pulled out a light saber.

"I knew we shouldn't have put those three gits in front." England slammed his head onto the sides of the car.

"Then how are we supposed to have a surprise birthday party without the birthday girl dudes?"

"Maybe ve should just try to get China instead since it is both of their birthdays?" Germany sighed knowing that the worse was still not over. "Because ve all know vhat vould happen if it vas Russia?" He glared at the Russia who was now kolkoling and scaring the heck out of America.

"It wasn't my fault that they didn't have anymore vodka."

"Alright! The awesome me will know what to do this time!"

"Maybe I should be the one to get them this time?"


	2. party?

Ok, I was originally writing this as an oneshot but instead, spida-dwag-19 mange to get me writing chp 2 of this.

I don't own Hetalia, only MeiMei.

Yes, this is going to have Hong Kong in it.

This might be worse then the first chapter because it was planned as a one shot but *shrugs* no clue…

* * *

><p>Back at the Gaken Academy, China was trying to the paperwork his boss sent over. Even when he's at school, there still was paperwork.<p>

"Sensei! Hurry! Hong Kong set up fireworks and he tied Korea to one and, and" Taiwan was out of words and out of breath. China stares at her. Why did she come to him while she obviously favored Japan better then him?

"Where is he, aru?" She ran out, followed by him, who was freaking out on what Hong Kong could do or has done.

They ran past an open door to a dorm where a boy sat on his bed watching the spectacle. He closed his book and went to the desk where there laid fireworks.

"Since she managed to get him, I better get ready to get her," he sighs, "this is going to be fun."

Go back to the school to get Hong Kong or face the pervs? This was going to be a hard decision. MeiMei pushes the lose stands of hair, fallen out from the sprint. She starts walking back toward the academy when someone grabs her from behind. She strikes out, trying to kick them but they managed to kick her other foot from below her, knocking her down.

"You let your guard down," said a monotone voice.

"Thanks for the info Hong Kong, aru." The said person reached out his hand but she merely brushed it away. "What are you doing here, anyway? You usually are in your room playing with your fireworks."

"Come with me now." He walks away. MeiMei shrugs and follows her brother.

{\[\[\[\[\[\[\]

Taiwan and China waited outside of the house, both annoyed that the other didn't bring the keys. Hong Kong and MeiMei walks up, watching the other nations argue.

"I have the keys right here." Mei lifts up the corner of the door mat to revel a key. She opened the door and they all walked in. Taiwan, not that patient, flicks a light switch and squealed.

"SURPRISE!" all of the nations screamed. China and MeiMei stood there, shocked at the scene before them. Both the Axis and Allies were there with the Asian nations and a few extra nations here and there. MeiMei, clearly freaked out, launched another book at the Bad Touch Trio, this time knocking out Spain. He fell onto the couch and tumbled onto the ground.

"What's this for, aru?" China asked confused.

"It's for your birthday remember?" America motions to Japan, "We got that date from him. How could you not remember?"

"It's been years since we had a real birthday party so you tend to forget, aru." MeiMei shrugs, "What else do you expect?"

"NO! SHE KILLED SPAIN!" France and Prussia looks down at their fallen comrade.

"Is this the reason why those three came to get me?"

"Yes but we didn't think they would scare you." England adjusted his tie, glaring at America who was stuffing his face with burgers.

"The most perverted people in the whole world, literally, drove up next to me in an unmarked white van and you expect me to get in the van with them? You're crazy."

"Uh, well. It was that bloody git!" the said git looks up and smiles.

"But that's the way I was raised Iggy!"

"YOU BLOODY WANKER! I RASIED YOU TO BE A PROPER GENTALMAN! AND DON'T CALL ME IGGY!

* * *

><p>And so, since I can't think of anything else, I'm going to stop it at that. I have no idea what the countries should do since I've never been to one of their 'parties' *insert sad face here*<p>

Just think up of your own idea of what they did.

France: Oh honhon. *gets whacked in the head by wok*

Me: Review! Or something….


End file.
